The one that got away
by alyson3il
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary and she sees everything. She decides to leave and goes to the Manhattan Institute and begins her new life there. But what happens when mysterious demon signings are heard of and the shadowhunters need to pay a visit and a certain golden headed shadowhunter sees the one that got away?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay guys background for this new story im thinking of. I know that others are doing this thing where Clary leaves the Institute because of something stupid Jace did so that's what I'm gonna do! Hope ya'll enjoy it!_

Prologue:

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Jace cheated on me! And after everything that's happened he just had to bring a skank home and sleep with her.

_It was two weeks after the battle in Idris and Jace said that he had a surprise for me so I wore the green dress that Izzy had bought for me and white flip flops. I was walking into the house that Jace shared with the other Lightwoods and was going into his room when I heard a giggle and a moan. I wasn't sure what was going on so I opened the door to see Jace in bed with Aline and they were both naked._

"_Clary! It's not what it looks like!" Jace said covering himself._

"_Really? Because it seems to me that you were getting laid by Miss Whore over here. Is this what you wanted to tell me? That you wanted to dump me for her? Well guess what Jace, you got your wish!" I yelled at him._

_I marched out of the Lightwood house and ran to Amatis' house. I quickly changed into the shadowhunting gear she allowed me to use and wrote a note to her telling her where I was and to tell Luke and Mom that I was sorry and that I loved them. I went to the wall in the kitchen where I drew the portal before and drew another one to take me to New York. _

_I landed in Luke's kitchen behind his bookstore and went to my room to try and remove any trace of me from there. I left one picture of me in Luke's room when a rune flashed in my mind. Untraceable. I took the picture and drew the rune on the back with a satisfied grin and left the house. I made my way outside trying to think of a place I could go to when I thought of the Institute in Manhattan. I made a portal with that destination in mind and ended up in front of a huge cathedral. I pulled the glamor back and saw the large institute in front of me. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked. I waited a few seconds when the door opened to reveal a red-headed girl with brown eyes._

"_Hi, may I help you?" she asked._

"_Um, I'm Clarissa Fray, Clary for short. I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay here?" I asked._

"_Come on in." she said._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I don't own the mortal instruments (even if I wish I did) but I do own Rachel, Alice, Riley, Mary, Margaret, Mark, Riley and Aaron!_

Two years later

I was fully moved into the Manhattan Institute and I couldn't have been happier. The girl I ran into was Rachel and she had become my best friend and parabatai. She lived in the Institute with her Mom Alice, Dad Riley, Her two younger sisters Mary and Margaret and her three older brothers Mark, Ricky, and Aaron, and her four cousins; Kate, Kim, Samantha, and Maya and I had become a part of their family. Everyone was accepting of me into the family and even though they knew I was Valentines daughter and most of them knew why I came to live here but not all of them. Ever since that day when I left Idris I had threw myself into hard training to be the best so I wouldn't ever get hurt again. I had found my choice of weapons which were throwing daggers and throwing stars.. I had moved into the room across from Rachel's and her other sisters while her brothers were in the other hallway. I had woken up that morning to the sound of Mary's squeal. I jumped out of bed in my pajama pants and camisole with a seraph blade in my hand. I ran out into the hallway to see Mary being chased by her eight year old twin. Her brown hair flying behind her as she flashed into my room. She hid on the other side of my bed while Margaret came into the room her grey eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes and went into the hallway down the stairs to the kitchen to get some food when I smelt cinnamon buns and broke into a sprint. I had made it into the kitchen and was about to grab a cinnamon bun when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and were pulling me backwards. I heard laughter and turned around to see that Aaron was pulling me away.

"No! Come on Aaron, you know I live for cinnamon buns let me have them!" I said squirming trying to get to the buns.

"I'm sorry doll, but I just can't let that happen. Do you remember the last time we made cinnamon buns and Mark tried to stop you? It took me, Riley and Ricky to pull you off of him." He said pulling me around the corner.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry, but if you let me go, I promise I'll be a good girl and leave enough cinnamon buns for everybody!"

"Nah, I'll just wait until everybody gets here!" he had pulled me to the living room and set me on the couch to sit next to me.

I crossed my arms and started to pout but he just wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Aaron and I had started dating two months ago after I finally allowed my heart to feel again after _he_ had literally crushed it with that whore. Aaron was so sweet and patient and he was stubborn like me and loved protecting me whenever we went on raids. I let the tension leave my body and leaned on his shoulder while he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Once Upon A Time was on so we watched it while the others woke up.

Rachel came down the stairs with her red camisole and black shorts on whistling and sat in between us. She was totally fine with me and her brother dating but she loved to embarrass us all the time and so did the rest of her family. Aaron gave her one of his death glares with those sky blue eyes of her but we both always found them funny so we burst out laughing. His gaze softened and he went back to watching TV when all three of us heard a yell and scream. I jumped off the couch and made my way towards the kitchen to see that Kim and Kate were in the kitchen fighting over a cinnamon bun while Sam and Maya were at the table about to have a knife fight over the large stack of pancakes Alice had set on the table. I walked towards Kim and Kate and grabbed the bun from in between them and stuffed it into my mouth. They both stopped yelling and looked at me with a murderous glare. I almost choked laughing at their expressions when they tackled me to the ground. I was still laughing as I fell to the ground when Kim and Kate's weight both disappeared from on top of me. I looked up to see that both Riley and Mark had one of the girls in their arms and Ricky had walked into the kitchen. He was the weirdest one of the family; he had dark brown hair and green eyes like mine but he would always show up like a ghost and he never made a sound when he was fighting. It was weird but I had become used to it. He sat in one of the chairs next to Sam, not even fazed by the fact that they were fighting with knives and I was on the floor.

The door burst open and a black shadow pounced on me knocking me n=back down after I had sat up. Something leathery and wet started to lick my face and I decided to think that it was Archie, the dog that Alice and Riley had bought a couple of years ago for the whole family. He was a black Labrador who was a killer hunter but was also the sweetest thing ever. I sat up and pulled Archie into my arms to sit in the chair across from Ricky. Rachel and Aaron came into the kitchen and sat at the table as well and we all started eating except for Sam and Maya who were still arguing. Ricky gave a sigh and reached both his hands over to take both the knives out of their hands and he sat back and started to eat. Alice and Riley came into the kitchen with grim looks. I knew there was something wrong but I knew better than to ask about these things in front of the younger children.

"Morning gang, ooh I see cinnamon buns! Alright Clary, how many did you eat and who was injured?" Riley said looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Hey, I didn't eat any and no one got hurt!" I protested.

"She's lying uncle Riley, she took my cinnamon bun and ate it!" Katie said.

"Traitor." I said into Archie's fur.

"No, she didn't eat Kate's bun," Kim said.

"Thank you Kim!" I said

"She ate _my_ bun!" Kim said.

"Traitor." I repeated into Archie.

"Well, at least you didn't seriously injure anybody. On that happy note, Sam, Kim, Kate, Maya, go upstairs and get into your training clothes for today. Mark, Clary, Rachel, Aaron and Ricky, can I see you six in the library real quick. And Alice, can you go see where the twins are?" Riley said.

"Oh they were in my room last time I was there which was little over an hour ago. They may or may not still be there." I said standing up.

"Thanks, Clary." Alice said.

I got up from the table and set Archie on the ground and left the kitchen to make my way to the library down the hallway. Aaron stepped out of the door and caught up with me as well as Rachel and the others. Aaron caught my hand and I laced my fingers through his as we entered the library. I sat on one of the loveseats in there and curled up to Aaron as soon as he sat down. His arm went around my shoulders and the others sat in the surrounding chairs.

"So, what do you think Mom and Dad want to talk to us about?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, but did you see the way Riley looked when he came into the kitchen? I mean I've seen Riley when he was scared but now he looked downright terrified." I said.

"It's probably nothing doll, remember when we were out hunting those devak demons out by the Queensboro-bridge and you got hit with the tail and you literally started turning your eye color? He literally fainted when you woke up the next day and then threw up on his feet. It was seriously funny but he thought it was because you were sick." Aaron reassured me.

"That was funny and true he does overreact. Maybe I'm just overthinking things as usual." I said.

"Of course you are, I mean, remember when you could have sworn you saw a black werewolf walking in front of the Institute when we all know all the local werewolves are in New York." Rachel said.

"Well excuse me, but at least i'm not the one who fainted after she realized that the dude she was dancing with at Crosses was an Eidolon demon."

"That was a one-time thing and we all know that I am a kickass shadowhuter; I was just surprised is all."

"I told you that Eidolon demons attract prey and then kill, why do you think I let you dress me up?"

"Oh, Shut up and snuggle with your boyfriend!"

"I think I will." I said with a smirk.

The door to the library opened and Riley came in wearing full shadowhunting gear. Once he saw me and Rachel arguing he cleared his throat and we both shut up to look at him. He gave us a knowing smile and went to sit behind the desk in front of the windows.

"Okay, I know you are all wondering why I called all of you in here and I wanted to tell you it was because we got a tip from Eddie-" Riley began

"Crazy Eddie." Mark said.

"Yea, him, anyways we got a tip from him saying there was major talk in downworld that there was going to be a lot of demons at a club called Pandemonium and I want the six of you to go there and check it out." Riley finished.

"Um, Dad, you do know the New York Institute is near Pandemonium, so why can's the shadowhunters there take care of it?" Rachel asked looking at me with concern.

"Well, you guys aren't going to intervene, you're just going to see what is going on then report back here. But if it does get out of hand then you might have to intervene." He said.

"Um, Riley, do I have to go, I mean, these guys are the best I mean come on, they train with me?" I said smugly.

"Clary, I know you are a bit uncomfortable with going back there but I kinda need you in this one."

"Alright, but only because you used puppy dog eyes." I said.

"Thank you, now it's ten o'clock already so that means it's time to train. Now, go get saddled up so I can pair you up with the little hunters."

I gave a sigh and got off of the seat to head towards my room. I was about to go through the library door when I heard Rachel call my name. I looked back and saw that the others were looking at me with concern. I had told Rachel, Aaron, Ricky, Mark, Alice and Riley why I didn't stay at the New York Institute but I only told Rachel every single thing about me. She was almost as protective of me as Aaron was but I loved her for it. I gave them all a nod to let them know that I was okay and headed towards my room to change into my training clothes. I went into my room to head into the closet when I heard a giggle. I looked to the floor and saw two pink socks sticking out from the clothes hanging from the hangers. I gave a slight chuckle and moved silently towards the socks. I heard the intake of a breath and stopped moving before I reached my hands into the clothes and grabbed onto the squealing little eight year old. I picked Mary up and slung her over my shoulder. I dumped her on the bed and then proceeded to tickle her stomach until she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Do…you…want…to…tell…me…why…you…were…hiding…in…my… closet?" I asked her after she laughed.

"I was hiding from mama. I don't want to train today, I might get Ricky again and he will make me do flips in the air!" she said holding on to me.

"Yea, I remember when I had to do flips and they were terrible because I had to do them when I was a lot older. But, when I finally got flipping done, I became a much better shadowhunter and so will you." I said.

"I know, but I just hate how I always go up there by myself."

"Tell you what, I'll ask Riley if I can train you today and then I'll teach you all my tricks of flipping."

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now, you wait here while I change into my training clothes and then we can walk to the training room together." I said while getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright here is the next chapter! And sadly I still don't own TMI, yet the beautiful Cassandra Clare does! But I know you guys do know who I own._

Clary:

I went into my closet again and grabbed my black yoga pants and one of my black camisoles and changed into those along with my socks. I went back out into my room and grabbed Mary's hand to take her to the training room. We both entered and I saw that the others were already standing around waiting. Rachel was wearing the same thing that I was while Aaron was wearing basketball shorts with a black wife-beater. I could see his chest muscles through his shirt and arms quite well and I walked over to stand next to him. Mary sat on the ground next to her sister and cousins. Aaron wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he kissed my forehead. Riley came into the training room with Alice, Ricky and Mark in tow. The others quieted down and turned towards Riley who had a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright guys, I have the schedule for how today is going to go. Now I know normally that I give you little ones one tutor everyday but today you will get to work with everyone today. So Clary, you are on balance and flipping with Mary first, Aaron you are on sword-fighting with Katie and Kim first, Rachel you are with Margaret on hand-to-hand first, Ricky you are on Knife throwing with Sam first and Mark you are on Archery with Maya first. Girls you will move counter-clockwise with everyone until all of you are back with the same person you were before. Now Alice and I will be going around helping where we can if needed. Now let's start."

Training session went by well and fast. Of course Kim and Kate got into a fight with Ricky so I had to intervene while Aaron just stood there chuckling and of course as soon as Mary got onto the balance beam she straddled it and wouldn't stand up or jump down until I did it about ten times. The others were just warming down in the training room while I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. While I was making it I was thinking about what Ricky had said about us going to Pandemonium tonight. I was kind of hoping that he would say that I could stay home instead of going back to the place where it all began. But the one thing I was worrying about the most was seeing them again. I mean sure I missed them but I didn't think I could handle seeing them without his betrayal being brought back to my mind again. Hopefully tonight nothing will get out of hand so that I didn't have to intervene that much. I was eating my sandwich when I heard the kitchen door swing open and watched as Rachel came in. She sat down on the chair across from and looked at me.

"Rach, I promise you I am fine. I'm just a bit jumpy about what might happen later on tonight. You know what happened, and I mean the whole story, I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing _him_ again." I said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing; you've got me, Aaron, Mark and Ricky if he even so much as lays a finger on you. But I know that you are strong enough to handle yourself or some jackass shadowhunter that thinks he can lead you on." She said putting one hand over mine.

"Thanks and yea he is a jackass, I just thought that he would be my jackass at some point. But I guess his old self didn't like commitments."

"Well, now we all think he is a jackass even though we didn't even meet him. I was kind of hoping that we never would meet him but I guess fate has a different plan for us. Now, come out of the kitchen and stop moping because Aaron keeps looking at me like a sick puppy." She pleaded.

"Alright, and I promise not to let this get to me. Let's go to the frozen yogurt shop on the corner because I really need something sweet to eat; this pb and j sandwich isn't working at all for me."

"You got it babe."

I got up from the table with a sigh and walked out the kitchen door into a pair of warm arms. Aaron set his cheek on top of my head and started to rub my back. This is one of the things I really liked about Aaron, he always knew how to make me feel better. I looked up and he lifted his head to look down at me and I was locked onto his blue eyes. I smiled and leaned up to plant my lips on his and he pulled me tighter into him.

"Mom! Dad! Aaron and Clary are sucking face in the kitchen again!" I heard Rachel yell.

"Seriously?" I said looking at her.

"What? This is a family room and the little ones don't need to see that, too much PDA for their innocent minds. Besides, I really don't want to see my brothers tongue down a girls throat that I consider my sister and best friend. And since we're parabatai I can sort of get a feeling what you feel whenever you are playing tonsil hockey!" she said crossing her arms.

"Well, excuse me if it's against the law to kiss my girlfriend! Or at least it disgusts you when I do it." Aaron said.

"No it's not against the law but it does disgust me." Rachel said.

"Then I will gladly do it over and over again."

"Do it in front of me again and I will take one of my knives and cut off something valuable to you."

"I'd really like to see you try that, I mean come on, you can't touch this."

"Wanna try me?"

"Bring it short stuff."

"Hey guys, alright I get that we do have a little too much PDA sometimes but seriously, you don't have to threaten his manhood like that. I'm pretty sure he loves it too much." I said.

"See, even Clary is defending me and little me." Aaron said.

"Alright, you shut up about you and your little self or no more kissing."

"Oh damn, you're not kidding, alright, I promise no more fighting over kissing and me. Do I get a reward?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down to meet me. At the last second I pulled away and out of his arms to run down the hall. I was halfway to my room when I heard Rachel's laughter and Aaron's voice yell 'Tease!'. I closed my door behind me and burst out laughing. I checked the clock and noticed that it was already seven so I decided to take a shower before it was time to go to pandemonium.

I got out of my shower wrapped in a green towel and a red towel wrapped around my hair after I shampooed it with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I walked into my closet and pulled all my shadowhunting clothes out and set them on my bed while walking to my vanity table. I took the towel out of my hair blow-dried it so it wouldn't be as curly if I had let it air dry. I put on a little concealer to get rid of the shadows under my eye and went to my clothes drawer to pull out my underwear and one of my black camisoles. I went to my bed and put on the black leather skintight pants, sleeveless black vest, and slipped my weapons belt around me. I grabbed my knee high black boots from the closet and left my room to head for the library where the others were convening before we left. I entered the room and saw Ricky and Mark on the floor wrestling while Rachel was just staring at them. I walked over to stand next to her and Archie came into the room to stand next to me. I started rubbing his head absent-mindedly. Aaron came through the library doors and looked at the floor once and shook his head. He stooped down and picked Ricky and Mark both up and held them both under his arms. Rachel and I both started laughing really hard when Riley came in through the doors.

"Alright guys, time for you to- what did they do this time Aaron?" he asked looking at his youngest sun with a disappointed look.

"Nothing, they were just fighting on the floor with each other and it was getting annoying." He said.

"Just because you are the oldest doesn't mean you can always do this to us Aaron, seriously, you may have a hot girlfriend but that doesn't make her an ego booster for you." Mark said.

"Aw, Mark, you think I'm hot? Thank you but you are a little too young for me." I said.

"I'm only 17 and you're 18 as well as Aaron and Rachel. Oh and Ricky is 17 too but that's besides the point. I am not that young." He said.

"Sure you're not, but you'll always be my little baby brother no matter how old you get." Aaron said.

"Alright guys that's enough, Aaron would you please be so kindly to let go of your brothers and Clary, could you draw the portal outside on the wall so you can drive your motorcycles through it? Now like I said before, just observe and see how big the problem is then come back and we will make our second move. Good hunting!" Riley said.

I sighed and made my way to the door and down the hall to the elevator. I heard the others follow behind me and I reached down to grab my boots from the spot I placed them at by the door. Archie was in the elevator with us because we brought him with us sometimes when we went out demon hunting. Archie was a bit special because strangely he could turn into any animal but originally he is a dog. He only changes into helpful animals like a hawk, falcon, panther, or any other predator that can cause a demon some serious damage.

The elevator dinged and I made my way out the door and to the backyard where we always kept the motorcycles that Alice and Riley got us for our seventeenth birthdays. They got us all 1000 bmw BMW S1000RR motorcycles, I got a red one, Aaron got green, Rachel got blue, Ricky got black and Mark got yellow. I drew the portal on the wall on the side of the Institute and revved my engine up. I pulled on my helmet and sped towards the portal and passed through it to skid to a stop in an abandoned parking lot. I looked back and saw the others rev their motorcycles and speed towards me. Rachel rode her motorcycle next to me and I could see the concerned look in her eyes but just shook my head. I looked to the opening of the parking lot and recognized central park even if it was dark out. I pulled into the street and went down a familiar road. It wasn't until I was a block away that I realized that I was heading towards my old apartment. It was a good thing that Pandemonium was to my right. I stopped my motorcycle and pulled it onto the sidewalk nearby and got off. I heard the engines of five bikes cut off and walked into the club, listening to the others waiting in lines flick us off. i remembered that the bouncer always let shadowhunters in and this was confirmed when he nodded at us.

I walked in and was immediately met with the pounding tunes of the dj and saw a mass of bodies twirling on the dance floor. I scanned my surroundings and noticed that there were about three demons looking for a prey to consume. I nudged Rachel on her side and nodded in the demons direction. All of them were male; one had icy blue hair( the first demon Clary saw at Pandemonium), another had yellow hair with red tips( Johnny test style) and the other had just plain purple hair. She smiled wickedly and turned back to the boys to let them know that we would be playing bait for tonight. They grumbled saying that Riley had said not to intervene and Aaron looked at me with a concerned look. I knew that he hated it whenever I played bait, but he knew better than to argue with me so he just nodded and kissed me quickly so the demons wouldn't see us. Rachel and I made our way to the dance floor and started dancing in a provocative way that any straight guy within five feet would be immediately attracted. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled slightly away from Rachel into the back of one of the demons and the yellow/red haired demon came in front of me. I began grinding against the both of them while internally gagging at the smell they had. No matter how hard they tried to look human, they never got the smell covered. I looked over and saw that the blue haired demon was dancing with Rachel but for all I know he could have been having butt-sex with her.

"Hey, you wanna take this somewhere a little more private? Your friend can come with us?" the demon behind me said.

"Sure, I know of the perfect place." I said.

I led the purple and yellow/red haired demons to the supply closet that I knew _they_ normally used for killing demons and I saw that Rachel was following with demon number three. I smiled and opened the supply closet and once Rachel and the other demon were inside the door slammed shut and they pushed both of us against the wall. The blue haired attacked her neck and she made a noise that sounded like she was enjoying it but I knew from experience that she was totally faking it. The purple haired demon was attacking my neck while the yellow/red haired demon was slowly making his way towards my mouth. He was a centimeter away before I whipped two knives out and slashed both of the demons near their stomachs. I heard a hiss and knew that Rachel and had whipped out her long and narrow dagger.

"Shadowhunters!" they all hissed in synchronization.

"Wow! You guys are really smart." Rachel said.

"I swear, you demons get stupider every single damn time you leave your dimension. But at least I hope this time when you go back, you can tell all your friends to be smarter." I said with a snicker.

"I know you, you seem familiar. Where have met before?" the blue haired one asked me.

"Are you really that dense that you don't remember me? Hmm, I should tell you but I don't think I want you to have the satisfaction of knowing who I am." I said.

Before he could say anything I launched myself at him and pressed the tip of one of my knives into his chest where his heart was. I watched him fold on himself and go back to his dimension. I turned to see that Rachel was trying to fend off both of the demons left. She stabbed the yellow one and watched that one disappear while the purple jumped on her back. She fell to the ground with a yelp and I ran over to pull the demon off of her and into the back wall. She jumped up and winced, I looked at her with worry but she just waved it off. I walked over and picked him up with one hand and pinned him to the wall. I held my hand out to Rachel and she placed my special that I saved for demons in my hand. I placed it under the demons neck.

"Any last words, cretin?" I asked it.

"Johnathan Morgenstern is alive!" it screamed.

"You're lying!" I said, but I could hear the tremor in my voice.

"Ah, so you _are_ the Morgenstern girl. There's been people looking all over for you and you were just hiding here. I know a lot people that are going to be ecstatic." It said, it knew that it had hit a nerve.

"Clary, don't let it get to you! It's impossible for your brother to come back, I mean you told me what had happened." Rachel said.

"It isn't lying though." I said.

I didn't realize how loosely my grip had slackened but the demon sprang and I fell to the ground with a scream and it was on top of me. I tried to grab my knife and stab him but before I could I felt the air whistle and something thin and leathery wrapped around its neck. It gagged and looked up at the whips owner with a death glare. The whip tightened and the demon folded in on itself. I let my breath go and sat up.

"Clary!?" I heard behind me.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath.

I turned around slowly to see three shadowhunters standing at the door along with a vampire and warlock. I looked up higher and my eyes locked with golden ones that stared back at me with incredulity.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed.

_A/N: okay this wasn't as action packed as I wanted it to be but I guess it turned out alright. I will leave the opinions up to you. Now if you read my other stories you already know what I'm about to say… Review it up!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Okay I know that some of you were confused about which characters are which so this may be of some help to your troubled minds._

_My characters of the Manhattan Institue from eldest to youngest:_

_Riley-30, has blonde hair and brown eyes Alice's husband, father of Rachel, Aaron, Ricky, Mark, Mary, and Margaret uncle of Kim, Sam, Maya, and Kate_

_Alice-31, has reddish-brown hair, blue eyes and Riley's wife mother of Rachel, Aaron, Ricky, Mark, Mary, and Margaret, aunt of Sam, Maya, Kate, and Kim_

_Aaron- 18, has blonde hair, sky blue eyes and is the boyfriend of Clary, Rachel , Mark, Ricky, Mary and Margaret'd older brother, cousin of Kim, Kate, Sam, and Maya_

_Rachel-18, had red hair, brown eyes, Mark, Ricky, Mary and Margaret's older sister and the younger sister of Aaron, cousin of Kim, Kate, Sam, and Maya_

_Ricky-17, has dark brown hair and brown eyes, younger brother of Rachel and Aaron, twin of Mark and older brother of Mary and Margaret and cousin of Kim, Kate, Sam, and Maya_

_Mark-17, has blonde hair and brown eyes, younger brother of Aaron and Rachel older brother of Mary and Margaret and twin of Ricky, cousin of Kim, Kate, Sam, and Maya_

_Maya-9, brown hair, sky blue eyes_

_Kim-9, brown hair with red tints and gray eyes_

_Sam-9, black hair with sky blue eyes_

_Kate-9, black hair with gray eyes_

_All the cousins are sisters_

Clary:

I could swear that I had the worst luck in the world. I mean of course I had to have a psychotic father that loved to experiment on his own children with the blood of a demon and angel. And then her brother had to be psychotic as well and almost kill everyone she cared about and come back from the dead. But right about then, I wished that I had stayed with the others and listened to Riley's orders. But of course I had to be stubborn and do whatever I wanted to do. All of these thoughts went through my mind as I looked into those golden eyes. I felt a pinch from my side and let out a strangled giggle. I looked at my side to see Rachel looking at me pointedly. I looked back at the group just standing at the door and figured there was no procrastinating the inevitable. I let out a deep breath and faced them.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" I asked them.

The girl in shadowhunting girl let out a shriek and basically tackled me to the ground. Her black hair tumbled around her face and I looked into her brown eyes to see that they were filled with tears. I instantly felt my eyes fill with tears and let them spill over as I hugged her back fiercely. I heard a throat clear and looked up into the eyes of the vampire that was my best friend. I gently pulled away from Isabelle and stood up to meet Simon. WE stood there for a second before I launched myself into his arms. He crushed me to his chest and I could feel the shudders going through his body. I felt the tears run down my face and drop onto his shirt. I pulled away and noticed the blood-streaked tears on his face.

"I missed you Si," I whispered.

"Missed you too Fray, why did you leave?" he asked me.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked.

"Don't know what?"

"Why don't you ask the jackass golden boy standing at the door like an idiot. Hey Alec, Magnus. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back before someone thinks the worst thing happened." I said stepping out of his embrace.

"Oh please, they always think something bad is going to happen whenever it's just the two of us; remember that night when they decided not to go on a demon sweep with us that was supposed to be safe and we came back bloody and bruised?" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Well, it was their own fault that they didn't feel like leaving the Institute." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait, Clary who is she and what are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"Guys, this is Rachel, my parabatai and best friend. And I am talking about a sweep that we did a couple weeks ago near the Manhattan Institute that was supposed to be safe." I told them.

"So that's where you went! We never even thought of that place." Izzy said.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you guys, hopefully we might see each other again." I said walking to the door.

Jace was still standing at the door staring at me like the idiot he is. I waited to see if he was going to move but when he didn't I sighed and pushed him out of my way with Rachel following me. She walked faster so that she could walk next to me and I walked out the club and turned down into an alley. Once there I let the tears flow from my eyes again and slid to the ground. I felt her come towards me and out her arms around me.

Jace( yeah that's right, I'm doing jace so we can see what he was thinking):

I was miserable. It's been two years ever since she left and I've never been happy. And yet I was still with Aline for some reason. I guess it was my way as to try and forget about her but it never worked. Of course, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon and I looked everywhere for her, but she had disappeared without a trace. And of course her Mom immediately blamed me, it was my fault but the fact that she immediately blamed me was the sad part. Luke was upset at first but he knew how bad I felt so he got over it but I knew he missed his little girl. I still did shadowhunting of course, but I worked even harder to become the best and I knew the others were worrying that I was going to crack soon. Aline just found it hot and a way to make me even more sexy. She never went demon hunting on a normal basis. I mean she only did when she was in the mood which was very rarely and she hated the thought of even getting demon ichor on her. Izzy thought a way to cheer me up was to take me to pandemonium tonight. Aline was ecstatic because she did love going there, but she told me that she was going to hit another club with a friend of hers. I didn't care so I let her go.

"Come on Jace, it could be fun! The sensor readings are on medium which means we have three demons which is three more times the fun!" Izzy had said.

"If I say we can go, will you please stop screaming?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"And will you please stop trying to poison me with that stuff you call food?" I said with a smirk.

"I will let it slide this time because you are going to pandemonium with us." She said with a turn.

I gave a smirk and went back into my room to change into my gear. On my dresser there was a stele and a picture of a red-headed girl. I seriously missed Clary and her flaming red hair and bright green eyes that were always shining. I gave a sigh and put the things back into my dresser and pulled my shadowhunter gear on. I made my way out of my room and into the living room where Aline was already waiting wearing a short black dress that stopped mid-thigh and black stilettos. Her brown hair was curled over one shoulder and she had on brown eye-shadow which gave her eyes the smoky look. She turned when she saw me then walked up in a way she thought was sexy and laced her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close so I could kiss her. She gave a little gasp, like Clary used to do, and kissed me back with more force. I heard someone clear their voice and turned to see Izzy and Alec standing behind me.

"If you two are done, Simon and Magnus are waiting for us outside." She said,

"Hmm, stay here and kiss Aline to make the bloodsucker wait longer or actually try and be nice to him." I said, pretending to consider it.

I saw Izzy's death glare and just started to laugh and walked into the elevator with my arm around Aline. Alec and Izzy piled into the elevator and the ride down was silent. The door dinged and we left to go outside. Once there Aline gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left to go with her friend to the club. I could see two figures in the distance and recognized them instantly as Simon and Magnus. They came closer and Izzy walked faster to give Simon a hug in her blood red dress and red stilettos. They had started dating a little while after we left Alicante. Magnus came forward and gave Alec a kiss on the lips then pulled him into a hug. Alec had gotten more comfortable with showing his relationship out but I was kind of uncomfortable around them because they were in love and I was, but the person I was in love with hated my guts. I walked ahead of them towards Pandemonium. The bouncer saw me and nodded his head to let us in and the music welcomed me in. I felt the others file in behind me and scan the room for demons just like I did. I looked towards the closet and noticed a flash of red and a demon. I had to blink twice to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me before I headed towards the door. The others followed me completely confused until they heard a muffled scream come from the door and started walking towards it faster. Izzy threw the door open to see a demon on top of a red-headed girl. She removed her whip from her arm and wrapped it around the demons neck. The demon looked up at her with a murderous glare before she tightened the whip and the demon folded in on itself. The girl sat up and I noticed that she had red hair just like the girl standing near her. The girl sitting started to turn around when I recognized her hair.

"Clary?!" I said.

I heard her mutter something and she turned all the way around and stood up.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" She asked us.

There was a pause and then Izzy screeched and launched herself at her, knocking her to the ground. I could hear sobs coming from both girls and noticed that Simon had started to walk forward. I tried to move my feet forward but I couldn't find it in myself to move. Clary let go of Isabelle and stood up to move towards Simon. There was another pause and then she launched herself into his arms and he crushed her against him.

"I missed you Si," I heard her whisper.

"Missed you too Fray, why did you leave?" he asked her.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked.

"Don't know what?"

"Why don't you ask the jackass golden boy standing at the door like an idiot. Hey Alec, Magnus. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back before someone thinks the worst thing happened." I heard her say stepping out of his embrace.

It kind of hurt to hear her call me a jackass but I knew that I deserved to be called worse.

"Oh please, they always think something bad is going to happen whenever it's just the two of us; remember that night when they decided not to go on a demon sweep with us that was supposed to be safe and we came back bloody and bruised?" the girl next to her said crossing her arms.

"Well, it was their own fault that they didn't feel like leaving the Institute." she said walking towards me.

"Wait, Clary who is she and what are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"Guys, this is Rachel, my parabatai and best friend. And I am talking about a sweep that we did a couple weeks ago near the Manhattan Institute that was supposed to be safe." she told us.

"So that's where you went! We never even thought of that place." Izzy said.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you guys, hopefully we might see each other again." she said walking to the door.

She was standing right in front of me and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss her. But something held me back from doing that. She gave a sigh and then pushed me out of the way as her friend Rachel followed her. I turned to watch her leave until I couldn't see her red hair anymore.

"What the hell did you do Lightwood?" I heard Simon ask me.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I said defensively.

"She said to ask the golden-haired jackass which I assume is you. So what did you do?" Izzy said.

I gave a sigh." She might have walked in on me and Aline having sex in Alicante."

"You what!" they all screamed.

"Dude, I thought I told you not to hurt her or else she might hurt you with multiple weapons!" Simon said.

"I know, I know I screwed up big time. I didn't even mean for that to happen. I mean she came over saying she wanted to talk and then one thing led to the next and the next thing I knew I was in bed with a naked Aline and Clary standing at the door."

"I don't even blame her for leaving you now, Jace. That was a dumbass move you did and what is even dumber is that you are _still_ with Aline." Alec said.

"Wait a minute, you're still with the girl you cheated on Clary with?" Simon asked me.

"Well, yeah I mean I don't even know why and I don't want to, but I just can't seem to break up with her." I said.

"Seems, like you have a problem then. Well, it seems that Clary and her friend got rid of the demons for us so I guess the only thing we have to do now is go and dance." Magnus said.

"I'm cool with that, let's go!" Izzy said grabbing Simons hand.

They left and so did Alec and Magnus with one last glance at me. I gave a deep sigh before heading back out to the club. I went to sit at the bar next to a brown headed dude who was looking onto the dance floor. I scanned the floor and noticed Simon and Izzy gyrating against each other near me, and Alec and Magnus lip-locking in a corner. I saw a flash of red and noticed that Clary was dancing with a blonde headed dude. He leant down to whisper something in her ear and when she pulled away, she looked up and laughed. He leant down and kissed her on the mouth and she kissed him back. I felt my eyesight go red and was about to head towards her when I felt a hand restrain my leg and something clamp onto my leg. I looked down to see a black Labrador and over to see that the brown haired guy was restraining me.

"Dude, don't even think about it, I know who you are and I know what you are about to do, and I'm telling you that it's a bad idea." He said in a deep voice.

"How do you know what I'm about to do and who I am." I asked him.

"You are Jace and you are about to go and interrupt Clary and Aaron. I'm telling you right now that that is a bad idea."

"You know who that guy is? And how do you know Clary?"

"That guy is my brother and Clary is a girl I consider my sister. And she is the girl that is dating Aaron."

"Clary has a boyfriend?!"

_A/N: I never even thought that I would be able to write two chapters in one day but I did it._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Alright guys here is the next chapter and thanks for all of the reviews!_

Clary:

I sat outside in the alley crying for what seemed like a long time. Rachel just put her head on top of mine and was rubbing my back with her hand. I heard footsteps come near us and heard her talk to someone. Her warmth left me and was replaced by another one. I knew it was Aaron by the way he rubbed my back and by the sweet nothings he whispered into my ear. I calmed my sobs down enough so that I could look up to see the others concerned eyes.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to see them again." I said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this and I know that Dad is as well but it really couldn't be helped." Rachel said.

"I know, and I guess I would have to see them at some point anyways, so it was better sooner than later. But, I'm fine now, so next time it shouldn't be that bad."

"Are you sure you are able to see them again, because I don't want you crying every time we are alone after seeing them." Aaron asked me.

"Yea, hopefully it's only this time since it's been a while since I've seen them. I'll be fine." I said standing up.

"Well, if you're going to be fine, let's go have some fun since Clary and I did most of the work tonight. You boys will be treating us to any drink we want." Rachel said walking back towards the club.

"But, last time we bought drinks!" Mark complained.

"Dude, the deal was that every time Rachel and I had to play bait and we didn't get any help from either of you three scardy-cats that you would buy us any drink that we wanted from the bar." I said walking next to Mark.

"Hmm, I don't recall that." He said.

"Maybe, now you remember it." I said, then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Okay, so I remember you saying that. Please don't do that, you know I hate it when you hit me on the back of the head!" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I know, but there are those times when you get on my nerves so I slap the back of your head to get some sense into that thing you call a head." I said.

I heard laughter behind me and saw that Aaron, Rachel and Ricky were laughing hard. I chuckled and walked back into the club straight to the bar. I ordered two gin and tonics and a beer. The gin and tonics were for Rachel and the beer was for me. Aaron came up next to me and paid for our drinks while Mark went onto the dance floor looking for someone to 'dance' with. I was halfway through my beer when Aaron suggested that we go dance. I smiled at him and out my hand on his arm and he swept me onto the dance floor. I started to dance to the beat and turned around so that my back was to his chest. We swung to the beat and he turned me back around so we were chest to chest to chin since I was still short. He bent his head down towards my ear.

"I know that it was that boy that made you cry like that. If you want I could find him and beat him up for you." He said.

I pulled back to look at him and let out a giggle. He looked at me with confusion and leaned forward to plant his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I smiled against his lips and I felt him smile as well. I pulled away and put my head into the crook of his shoulder. I stayed there for a couple of minutes until Rachel came up to me giggling. I cursed myself for not watching her, then cursed her brothers for allowing herself to get so drunk that she wouldn't be able to drive her motorcycle back to Manhattan. I gently pulled out of Aaron's embrace to go outside. I saw our bikes and noticed the small group that was gathered around them. I had come up with a rune that would hide our bikes from anyone except for shadowhunters, so I assumed that the group was Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus and he-who-should-not-be-named( totally got that from Harry Potter). I took a deep breath and walked over to squeeze my way onto my bike. Izzy gave a small gasp when she noticed it was me trying to squeeze past her.

"I thought you had left a while ago?" she said.

"Nah, just came out to get some fresh air. Hey Simon, can you do me a favor and get the blue motorcycle back for me since Rachel is drunk?" I asked him.

"Sure, it's no problem, except for that fact that I might steal it since it's a seriously sweet bike." He said with a whistle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; she tends to get a bit crazy when something that belongs to her is taken and she doesn't know who took it." I said with a laugh.

"I'm just kidding but yeah I could take it back for you." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you! Alright gang, let's head home before Riley wonders what we were doing out so late here. Simon just follow me then I'll give you a ride back if you want."

"Sure, and who is Riley?"

"Riley is the head of the Manhattan Institute. Now, come on! Later ya'll!" I said to the others.

I stepped onto my bike, out my helmet on and revved the engine. I waited a moment and listened to the purr of the engine before shooting off down the street. I maneuvered on the street and knew that the others were following me. I crouched lower to the seat and sped up so that I could make it to the Institute faster. Five minutes later I was in front of the institute and the others were behind me. Rachel was on the back of Marks bike giggling uncontrollably. I got off my bike and rolled it to the back yard of the Institute and came back for Rachel's bike. I told the others to head inside and that I would be by later on. Ricky and Mark both took her upstairs while Aaron lingered on for a few seconds more. I sighed and went towards him to place a kiss on his cheek and one hand on his arm. He sighed and went inside with one more glance at me. I turned and looked at Simon who looked surprised.

"So, little miss Clary has a boyfriend, and a good one at what it seems." He said while walking.

"Yes, Simon Aaron is my boyfriend. We've been dating for the past two months and I'm actually happy." I said.

"Well, it's nice to see you happy. Of course before the rest of us had thought that you had been kidnapped or had dropped off the face of the planet."

"Simon, I didn't mean to worry anybody, it's just that I was so hurt that I couldn't stand to be near him. I mean I left a note for Amatis to read so that she could know where I was and why I had left. I know that I had hurt all of you and that was what was hard to grasp at first, but I didn't think that you guys cared since you never came to look for me."

"Now, you know that isn't true. Of course we looked for you. We spent a good part of the first year travelling all over the country to all the institutes but they all said that same thing so we gave up. But Luke never did, he's been sending wolves all over the place trying to find you."

"That's why there was a wolf outside the Institute. I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Why would a wolf being outside the Institute make you seem crazy?"

"Well, wolves aren't supposed to come around because of a deal they made with us. There's been a lot of Rogue werewolves and the gang and I have been dispatched so many times to deal with them that I finally made a deal with the leader that he had to keep a leash on them or we would be at war. He knew who I was so he hurriedly agreed."

"Izzy told me about that problem and how the Manhattan Institute took care of it before we would have had to. Well, at least two good things came out of this,"

"And what would those be?" I asked him.

"First of all, you became a shadowhunter and by the sound of it, a pretty damn good one. And secondly, Izzy and I finally got together."

"I noticed that, I figured that it would happen on its own naturally."

"But, everyone missed you like crazy, even Jace did. I mean the dude seemed lost even though he was with Aline."

"He's still with her?!"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'

"Now, I feel bad for him. It looked like the only thing Aline liked about him was his looks and not him." I said.

"Well, he said that he's been meaning to break up with her but he can't seem to find himself to do it. I actually pity the guy and I haven't even met her yet." Simon said.

"Well, tonight seems like a good night to see the girl that ruined my relationship." I said.

"Do you, you know, still have feelings for Jace?" he asked me quietly.

"I do even though he hurt me beyond words. I know I shouldn't but I still do. It took a lot of time for me to agree to go out with Aaron and I can feel myself slowly returning. I mean if you saw me a year ago, you would've met a girl that was consumed with training to become the best and not letting herself get attached to anybody. But, now I'm letting people back in and it feels great and I'm happy. Of course, with my luck, when something good starts to happen something bad also happens. Johnathan just can't leave me alone."

"I still don't believe that Johnathan could just come back from the dead. I mean Jace said he stabbed his heart and shattered his spine. Last I checked you need a heart to be alive."

"We're talking about Johanthan here, nothing is normal when it comes to him. Anyways, I already know what he's after."

"And what would that be?" he asked looking at me.

"Me." I said quietly.

"Why would he want you?"

"Well let's see; I'm his sister and he has a strange fascination with me, I am part angel and I can create any runes, and lastly I am one kickass shadowhunter now. There's a lot of things you could do with me if you think about it."

"So, what are you gonna do about it? I know you and you aren't just gonna sit behind the lines and let others fight for you, you're probably going to be on the front lines fighting him yourself."

"Aww, Si, you remembered how stubborn I am!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Of course I did! Just because I haven't seen you in two years doesn't mean that I don't remember what you're like. And speaking of two years, I have some news for you," he said.

"And what news is this?"

"Jocelyn and Luke got married and you have a newborn sister by the name of Ava."

I stopped walking and looked at him like he was talking gibberish. He stopped and put his hands into his pocket while he waited for this information to sink into my brain.

"I…have…a sister? Like a real sister that isn't psychotic?" I asked quietly.

"Well, she was born a couple weeks ago and she hasn't shown and psychotic symptoms so I would assume not, but you never know I mean she could grow up to become a psycho."

"Shut up! I can't believe this. Do you think I should go to see my Mom and Luke?" I asked him.

"I think you should do whatever you want to do. And if you want I could come with you."

"Please? I don't think I could face them alone." I said.

He came towards me and out his arms around me, "Of course I'll go with you. Come on, let's get there before they start to get ready for bed. Do you mind if I carry you so we could get there faster?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ride on a vampire! Just don't turn into a bat on me now!"

He snorted and shot off into the distance. It was almost like riding my motorcycle except a lot faster and much more fun. I gave out a laugh and he looked back at me as if I were crazy, which I probably was. He started to slow down and I recognized the bookstore that was in front of Luke's house. I took a deep breath to try and control my erratically beating heart which I was sure that Simon could hear. I slid off of his back and walked slowly behind him as he walked up the steps to the house. He knocked on the door three times before I saw movement in the house. The door opened and standing there was Luke. He looked the same except he looked weary and tired and the gleam in his eyes was gone. When he saw me he gave a gasp and took a step backwards. He blinked a couple of times and then rushed down the steps to crush me into a hug. I hugged him back fiercely and let out a strangled cry. I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the ground with Luke sheltering me. I heard someone say his name and look up with tear-filled eyes to see Mom standing in the doorway with a pink bundle in her arms. She gave a gasp when she saw me and gently put the bundle in Simon's waiting arms to come towards me. Luke turned to see Jocelyn come and he stood to help me up. I walked towards her and met her halfway.

"Hi Mommy." I said quietly.

"Clary. Oh, my baby!" she said.

I launched myself at her arms and she wrapped hers around mine and I felt Luke come up behind us to have a group hug. The moment was filled with our cries and Luke's murmur of me being in so much trouble for leaving them. I was about to say something when I heard Simon give an outburst. I looked up at him to see that the little baby had upchucked at him and that he was giving her an evil glare. I couldn't help myself but laugh at him. He looked at me with a murderous look which made me laugh even harder. Luke started to laugh as well and Mom just shook her head. She got up from the ground and took my little sister from Simon. Luke put an arm around my shoulder and led me up stairs and into the house.

"I missed you kiddo. More than you could think, don't you ever leave us again!" he said.

"I missed you too Luke, I missed everybody except for one person. But I promise that I won't disappear again without telling you where I am going." I said.

"Clary, I'm sure Simon has already told you but, Luke and I got married and we had little Ava here a few weeks ago."

"Oh I told her alright, she stood still for a few seconds then asked me if her sister was psychotic yet." He said leaning against the wall.

"Well, she isn't psychotic but she has been showing small symptoms of lycaonthropy. I was hoping this wouldn't happen but there was always the chance this would happen." Luke said.

"Well, it's a good thing she has a dad that knows how to control himself. And a shadowhunter family that will protect her." I said.

"That's right and hopefully her sister will play a big role in her life." Mom said looking at me hopefully.

"Of course I will Mom, I just needed some time and now that I had it I think I can visit more often now. But I should really be getting back before the others get worried."

"Of course, knowing you they probably thought you set the whole city on fire, fighting some drevak demons." Simon muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Love you!" he said.

"Sure you do, I'll probably be back tomorrow, considering what happened tonight Riley is gonna make me go to the Institute."

"Riley is the head of the Manhattan Institute where Clary had been staying Simon said answering Luke's unasked question.

"Bye guys, I love you and I will be back tomorrow." I said walking into the kitchen.

I took my stele out of my boot and started to draw a portal. I visualized my room and I soon saw it on the other side. Mom, Luke, and Simon were standing at the door of the kitchen watching as I left. I waved goodbye to them and walked into my room. I cut the connection and walked over to my bed. I stripped off my gear and changed into pajamas. I washed the makeup off of my face and as soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

_A/N: that was a long chapter for me to write even though it seems short. Yup Clary has a sister who is part shadowhunter and part werewolf. And next chapter she will go to the Institute and meet I have some bad news; due to the fact that I have exams for the next two weeks I may not be able to update any time soon so I may post one or two more chapters before then soooo Review it up!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: alright here is the next chappie folks! And thanks for the reviews._

Clary:

I woke up to someone sitting on me. And everyone knows how I much I hate it when people sit on me. I opened my eyes to see a bright and cheery Rachel peering down at me.

"Rachel, you have about five seconds to explain why you are sitting on me before I stab you with this knife under my pillow." I said.

"Alright! You're no fun. Dad says that you and me are to go to the New York Institute to see what they want to do about the rising demon problems and the probability of your brothers return from the dead." She said sliding to sit next to me.

"Did he say me specifically or just the general you?"

"I think by you and me he meant me Rachel Pearce and you Clarissa Fray to go to the Lightwood Institute and talk to the shadowhunters there."

"Fine! Just let me change into my gear and then we can go to get this over with. At least he isn't making me go alone like I thought he would."

"Please, Dad does know how difficult this is for you so he thought sending a pretty face would help calm your nerves."

"So why doesn't he send Aaron with me instead?"

"He figured that Aaron would beat up that jackass ex of yours for breaking your heart. So naturally he sent me, the peacekeeper!"

"Yeah, because when I think of you I think of a peacekeeper." I said while rolling out of bed.

"Exactly. Now come on, I wanna get back in time so you and I can go roller skating like you promised."

"Alright, alright."

I walked to my closet and pulled out my shadowhunting gear; my skin-tight leather black pants, black camisole, black shirt and black vest. I pulled out my ankle high black boots and slipped those on along with my hunting belt. Rachel gave me an appraised look and we headed into the hallway almost to get run over by Archie and the twins. I laughed at Rachel trying to keep balance and she gave me one of her evil glares. I laughed even harder and made my way to the library where Riley was sure to be waiting. Sure enough he was sitting there waiting with Aaron in one of the seats and Ricky reading a book.

"Alright Dad, we're gonna head out and we should be back in time to go roller skating." Rachel said.

"Alright, do you guys wanna portal or ride?"

"Eh, we'll ride. It's too nice to just portal somewhere and I wanna ride my bike some more before the cold weather starts to hit and we'll have to portal everywhere." Rachel said.

Aaron looked at me to see if I was ok enough to go and I nodded my head at him. He smile at me then returned to his book.

"Good luck girls, and I'm sorry if I'm making this hard for you Clary, it's just they might be more responsive if they knew someone that they were talking to." Riley said.

"It's fine, I mean I was going to have to face them sooner or later."

I left the room with Rachel behind me and we went to the backyard of the Institute to where our motorcycles were. I climbed on mine and revved the engine to feel it purr and vibrate through my entire body. Rachel's revved loudly and I took that as a signal from her letting me know she was ready. I rode out of the backyard and once I was out on the street I shot down the road towards the Institute and I could feel Rachel following me. I took the most direct route to the Institute and five minutes later found myself in front of it. I cut the engine off my bike and made my way to the door. I was about to knock when I heard a hiss. I turned to see that Simon was next to me.

"Hey Simon, oh before I forget, I forgot to properly introduce you two. Simon, this is Rachel, my parabatai and best friend. Rachel this is Simon, my best friend and vampire."

"Nice to meet you, you know how stubborn this girl is?" Simon said.

"Tell me about it, it took forever for me to convince her that wearing knee-high boots is not restricting any movement when kicking demons ass."

"Well, if you two are done, can we go into the Institute?"

"Yeah," they both said.

I opened the door to the Institute and walked inside to the elevator. I stepped inside with Rachel and Simon in front of me. I walked out of the elevator and felt something warm and fuzzy rub against my legs. I looked down to see that Church was purring against me so I bent down and rubbed his back. I stood up and listened to see where anyone was and heard the distinct clinging of dishes and the yelling of Isabelle. I walked towards the kitchen and opened the door to see Izzy pointing a knife at Alec who was raising his hands in surrender.

"I thought I told you not to say anything about my cooking anymore, Alec! It's bad enough that I have Jace and that prissy bitch to deal with all the time, I don't need my own brother on the enemy side! Next thing you know Magnus is going to say that I don't have any fashion sense!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It's nice to know that some things haven't changed since I left. Some for the better and some for the worst." I said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Clary! I didn't think you would be coming by, tell Alec that I am a great cook." She said looking at me.

"Well, um, you see, Izzy, you are great at a lot of things, and trust me when I say a lot but cooking isn't one of your strong suits." I said.

"But, I've gotten better ever since you left! Here try this," she said walking over to the stove and bringing me a dish that looked like mud seaweed.

"No thanks Izzy, I would like to live for tomorrow so I can spend the day with my baby sister. Maybe I should cook something for you guys."

"You can cook?" Alec asked.

"Yea, Alice taught me last year and I am pretty damn good if I do say so myself." I said smugly.

"It's true, she cooks almost every Friday and Monday, of course on Sundays whenever we have Cinnamin buns she acts like shes been starved. Then it's a fight to the death in which Aaron has to stop her from hurting my idiot brothers who know how foolish it is to take her buns from her. Oh and by the way I'm Rachel, Clary's parabatai." Rachel said.

"Oh, I remember you from last night, I'm Izzy, the one against the wall is my brother Alec and you already know Simon I guess." Izzy said..

"Yea I know him we were talking about our favorite stubborn Clary memories." Rachel said.

"Okay, I am not that stubborn enough for there to be too many memories to share." I said, walking to the fridge to get ingredients for pizza.

"Clary, you are stubborn at least five times a day. I mean I had to deal with Aaron who is ten times better than you but he is pretty stubborn., then you came and had your own definition to stubborn. Do you not remember how long it took me to convince you that wearing knee-high boots were okay for demon kicking?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Good now back onto you being more stubborn than Aaron, I remember when you had to go see the leader of the vampire clan that was not taking precautions over his clan. Aaron threw such a fit when he learned that you were going alone that you two were fighting for about two hours until Ricky said he would go with you." Rachel said.

"Of course you remember because you video-taped the whole thing and named it 'Lovers spat' and you have been using it as blackmail for a long time now."

"Wait, Clary who is Aaron?" Alec asked.

"Alec, don't be stupid. Come on, she's been gone for two years and he's been mentioned more than once today. Who do you think he is?" Izzy said.

"Um, a close friend?"

"No, you dolt, he's her boyfriend!" Izzy said.

"You have a boyfriend!"

"Yes, Alec I have a boyfriend, we've been going out for about two months now." I said.

"Well, then someone here is in for a surprise." Alec said.

"Hey, not that I don't like it, but why are you guys here? I mean, I figured you guys weren't here for a reunion, so what's up?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, the leader of the Manhattan Institute wanted us to come by to see what you guys wanted to do about the increasing amount of demon activity and the possible return of Johnathan." I said.

"Oh, we were going to talk about that too and we wanted to talk about it with you since you are with the nearest Institute, so we can talk about it now. Do you want to talk about it now or later?" Alec asked.

"Can we do it now, because we have something planned later on tonight that you guys are more than welcome to join in if you want." I said.

"What are you guys doing later?" Izzy asked.

"We're going, wait for it…roller skating shadowhunter style!" Rachel said.

"Wait, Clary aren't I the one that taught you how to roller skate shadowhunter style?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, you are and I taught it to my friends at the Manhattan Institute and we do it every Monday night, and since tonight is Monday, we doing it." I said rubbing the paste on the pizza.

"Yea, we're going with you, then we can meet all your little shadowhunter friends and intermingle." Simon said.

"I'm game, how about you Izzy?" Alec asked.

"I'm in as long as we can bring Magnus." She asked me.

"I'm cool with that, Rachel do you think the guys would be too upset if I brought them with us?" I asked her.

"Clary, they have always been trying to get extra players to play and you have always been the one to say no. This will make them soo ecstatic, I'll go call them and let them know while you concentrate on that pizza. I'll be back guys." Rachel said exiting the kitchen.

"Clary she seems like an awesome person, I'm glad you found someone to befriend and someone to be your parabatai, but if you leave again without telling me about it I will find you and beat you up with my whip and plenty of knives." Izzy said.

"Izzy, I'm not going anywhere, the only reason I left was to get away from the jackass that cheated on me. I was going to come back to visit at some point this year, but this worked out sooner than I expected and I'm glad it happened."

"Okay, Clary, we missed you like crazy, the hallways just seemed too dark without your bright red hair to lighten the halls." Alec said.

"Aw, Alec, can't you just say you missed me like Isabelle did? You know threaten to kill me if I ever leave?" I said with a giggle.

"No, I can't just don't leave, Magnus was driving himself crazy trying to find you. Even Jace was crazy trying to find you."

"Well, it was his fault I left. I just hope he suffered."

"Oh, trust me he did, Izzy yelled at him for four hours straight I think before she lost her voice."

"That makes me feel so much better, thanks Izzy."

"No problem babe, and he deserves it for cheating on you with the Queen Bitch herself, I mean she really is a bitch." Izzy said.

"Okay let's get this meeting started because the guys are already pumped up and they said we should hurry it up." Rachel said walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh Clary, do you want to talk about this with Jace and the she-bitch or without them?" Izzy asked.

"Might as well with so none of you have to repeat yourselves."

"Alright, I'll go wake them up unless they are awake…oh gross!" Izzy said as she flew out the kitchen door.

"Okay, I am going to call Magnus and tell him about tonight before she comes back." Alec said walking to the corner.

"You okay with this Fray? You know that Alec and Izzy don't have a problem repeating what we plan with him." Simon asked me.

"Simon, it's fine. I'm going to have to deal with him sooner or later so I might as well get it over with when I can." I told him, sliding the pizza in the oven.

"Alright Magnus is in as long as when we get there Magnus can give you a lecture about leaving us." Alec said.

"Okay, and I will deal with the lecture, I mean I've only gotten about six since I came back so I candela with a couple more." I said.

Isabelle came back into the kitchen with a flushed look and came to sit next to me on the stool. She wrapped one arm around my waist and I leaned my head down to lay it on her lap. Rachel looked at me weirdly but I just shook my head at her and she sat in the stool near my feet. I lifted my feet up and put them on her and she just shook her head and started chuckling. I heard movement in the hall and figured it was Jace and his whore so I just stared at the ceiling.

"There had better be a damn good reason that you woke us up Iz!" Jace yelled from down the hall.

"There is, we are going to discuss the demon problem and the probable resurrection of Clary's brother!" Izzy yelled back.

"Why do you have to use that old bitches name when talking about her brother?" A shrill voice said.

I clenched my teeth from yelling something back at her. But that didn't mean I could stop Rachel. She started to get up but I just lifted my foot up and put it on her chest. She looked at me and I gave her a look that said don't and she sat back down. I looked back up at the ceiling and when the door to the kitchen opened my nose was assaulted by the scent of too much perfume and a little bit of cologne. I turned to the door and saw Jace standing there with his arm slung around a brunette girl with brown eyes. That's the only thing I could see because her face was caked with makeup and she was wearing clothes that even Isabelle would call too revealing. Her shorts were so high up I could see the beginning of her thigh and her shirt was so low that her boobs were basically falling out. She had no shoes or socks on so I could see that her nails were blood red. So this was the girl Jace cheated on me with, well if he wanted girls that dressed like this then he can have her.

"Do me a favor and call me a bitch to my face whore." I said turning back to the ceiling.

"Jace are you just gonna let that slut talk to me like that? And who the hell is she anyways?" She asked him.

"Aline, she can talk to you anyway she feels like for she has a reason to and she is Clarissa Fairchild!" Izzy said.

"This is the girl you used to date, well I can see why you dumped her because she has nothing to give you." Aline said.

I felt the anger boiling up inside me but I kept it down unlike Rachel who pushed my legs off and stood up. I cleared my throat and she looked at me incredulously. I just shook my head and mouthed at her that she wasn't worth it and Rachel just sat back down.

"Look she can't even let her friends fight her own battles, not that she can fight anyways." Aline said.

"Listen you asshole, I can fight but I don't want to waste my energy on your primped up ass, but if you would like to see how well I can fight you name the place and time and I will be ready to beat your ass down." I said rolling my eyes at the ceiling.

"Jace, aren't you going to say something?" she said looking at him.

I turned to see his response but he was just staring at me like I was some ghost that just appeared. I gave a dramatic sigh and sat up in my chair. I smelled something cheesy and remembered that my pizza was in the oven. I walked over to the oven and took two of the mitts from off the rail and used them to pull the pizza out. I set the pizza on the table and watched as Alec rushed over to smell it.

"Oh! It's been so long since I've smelled home cooked food!" he said.

"Oh shut up Alec, it's only been two days since Maryse and Robert left for Idris." Jace said.

"Oh, so you aren't mute I was beginning to worry that you had lost your voice or that you had run out of sarcastic things to say ever since I left." I said slapping Alec's hand away from the pizza.

"No I was just wondering why there were two redheads in our kitchen." He said walking to the other side of the counter.

"Well, it's like Izzy said, we have to discuss the increasing appearance of demons and the possibility that Johnathan could be alive." I said.

"Well, if all you guys are gonna do is talk strategy then I am going to leave unless you are doing something afterwards." Aline said.

"As a matter of fact _we_ are, but I'm guessing that you two are going to be doing something more energy consuming than roller skating." Izzy said.

"You guys are going roller skating? Well, you have fun with that. Let's get this meeting over because I have a pressing matter to attend to." Jace said.

_A/N: Okay so not really proud of this chapter but it kind of needed to happen so we'll see what happens next time. Alrighty then!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: okay sorry about the long wait guys but here is the next chapter and I hope to make it long so it can include roller skating!_

Jace:

I couldn't believe that she was actually at the Institute. And she saw me with Aline and didn't seem to care. I figured that she had moved on since she had a boyfriend, but I know I still loved her like crazy, but I guess she can move on better than I can. We decided to stay in the kitchen while we had the meeting since Alec and Izzy were hungry. I sat opposite Clary when I noticed that there was another redhead in the room sitting next to her. I recognized her from the back room and figured she was Clary's parabatai.

"Alright, since we are here, first of all taste the pizza first so when we are talking I don't hear any outbursts of 'Clary by the Angel this has to be the best fucking pizza I have ever tasted!' or 'Can you come back to cook for us so we don't have to eat Izzy's food anymore?' or 'Clary, I can totally cook this if you tell me how!'" she said looking at the three of us.

"I wouldn't say that. I would just kidnap you and force you to cook for us." I said taking a slice.

"I don't want anything made by that shrimp thank you very much." Aline said next to me.

"What, is my pizza too good for your plastic body? Is it because it has better taste than you do or is it because the only thing you can do is give out good lays?" Clary said staring at her.

"Listen you little bitch, Jace left you for me and as you can see he is still with me, so I think he has better taste than you think!" Aline said.

There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at Clary waiting for her response. After a minute she just burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides and everyone besides Aline couldn't help the laughs that went past their mouths. Izzy and the other redhead were laughing almost as hard as Clary and Alec and Simon were trying to stifle their laughs. Aline's face turned bright red and she fled the room to leave. Our laughter died down as we heard the elevator descend and calmed down enough to speak.

"Alright, now that we have all that situated, what are we going to do about the possible resurrection of Sebastian?" Clary said.

"Well its simple, next time I see him, I'm going to stab him again and this time repeatedly to make sure that he doesn't have another possible resurrection. He shouldn't even be coming back now." I said.

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to work out Jace, he is getting more powerful and you can tell by the type of demons that are visiting Pandemonium. We need a real plan and no charging him alone is not a real plan." She told me.

"Alright since no one thinks I can take him, what other choice do we have?" I said exasperatedly.

"Well, we can try and think why he is trying to summon all of these demons and what he is doing in New York. But I might have an idea of why he is here." Izzy said.

"Wait a minute, Izzy has an idea?" I said.

"Jace shut up! Anyways, I think he is here for you, I mean in Idris he did show that he wants you from what you told me two years ago." Izzy said.

"Wait, Clary what did Sebastian tell you?" Alec said.

"Well remember when we all went to the Gard after all the demons poured into the city? Well he wanted to take me somewhere and later after he was 'dead' I figured he wanted to take me to Valentine to be with them if they won. So I guess he still wants me to be with him or something. But I think you are right Iz." Clary said.

"So, your brother is after you again. Although from what you told me Clary, he might not want you in a sisterly way," the other redhead said.

"What do you mean Rachel?"

"Well, you told me that he kissed you and he tried to make you see reason that you two were meant for each other and that it didn't matter that you were related." Rachel said.

I couldn't breathe properly at that moment. Sebastian. Kissed. Clary. _My Clary_. That bastard was going down this time and this time for good._ Wait, Jace she doesn't belong to you anymore remember? She has a boyfriend,_ I thought. It didn't matter if she didn't love me anymore or not. She would always be mine; I still loved her even though I did cheat on her. I mean I really didn't mean to. I keep trying to tell Aline to get lost but I just can't seem to think straight whenever I was near her. And I knew that she went out with some other guy but always came back to me for some reason. I mean I'm a god in bed and she leaves to find someone else to whore around with. That means there is something seriously wrong with me. But, I have other things to deal with other than the main Whore.

"Okay, so we will do some patrols around the city to try and find out what is going on and we'll go to Pandemonium every night to see if there any more increastions (is this a word because I really don't think it is, a oh well, it is now) and if there is we will interrogate to see what is going on." Alec said.

"Yes General Eisenhower, sir." I said saluting him off.

"Well now that that is over I am really in the mood to have some fun. So we will meet you guys outside Taki's in thirty minutes and then head over to the park?" Izzy asked.

"Yea, but Rachel is going to go back to get the guys and I am going to walk with you guys. Don't worry none of them will bite unless you're Mark." Clary said.

"That was only one time Clary, and I still bother him about it." Rachel said a bit defensively.

"Oh I know but it was really funny. Okay Rachel do you remember your way to the- oh shoot! I forgot we rode over here. I'll just draw a portal that way you can roll mine to the Institute as well. Oh and can you bring my roller skates and roller belt?"

"Sure thing Clare and thanks, it would have been weird having to take home one motorcycle then take another one." Rachel said getting up.

They both left to do their thing and Simon, Izzy and Alec were getting ready to go wherever.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" I asked feeling left out.

"Oh Clary invited us to go roller skating with her friends shadowhunter style. And we said we would go because it's been a while since we played. I guess you can come but if you mess with Clary even once I _will_ kick your ass and I think there are a bunch of other people that will kick your ass as well." Izzy told me pointing her whip at me.

"Fine, I promise not to mess with her. I'll just get my stuff." I left the kitchen.

I went to my mind thinking of how this evening is going to go. I knew that Clary's new boyfriend was going to be there and I didn't know how much she told him, but I didn't think when he met me that he was going to like me that much. I pushed the thought aside and just grabbed my roller skates and weapons belt. I put on some black jeans and a black shirt with black hunting boots then headed out to the hall. I saw that Alec was already there similarly dressed to me with his roller blades in his hand. Izzy came down the hall in black tights, a black camisole and black high heels. She had her blades in her hand and Clary was walking next to her. Simon came from behind them just holding some roller blades.

"Okay everyone is here and ready to go. Jace yes you can come Izzy explained it to me, so let's just go." Clary said hitting the button.

We all crowded in and Clary was on the opposite side I was on and I was fine with that. We all climbed out as soon as the door opened we all piled out and made our way towards Taki's. When we stepped outside the gate, I saw Magnus standing there wearing rainbow pants with a black shirt with sparkles all over and in his hands were bedazzled roller blades.

"Clary, darling! It's so good to see you all bright and fiery again. Everyone here missed you, but let's not dwell on the past right now. Let's go roller skating because we honestly haven't done anything remotely fun for two years." Magnus said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's nice to see you too Magnus. Your sparkles and all! And seriously, with you and Izzy you must have parties almost every Friday." Clary said.

"Okay, even if that is true,"

"Which it is!" Izzy yelled from my side.

"It still wasn't the same without your fiery aura around. Missed you darling." Magnus finished.

"Well Magnus I will tell you the next time I leave and I'll be sure not to make anyone worry about me." Clary said.

After that they just talked about what was going on while I was thinking about life without Clary. Of course at first I didn't actually think she would leave and that she was just overly pissed. I mean I would be too if I found her in bed with another man, but of course I would feel better after I got rid of his manhood for him, but I didn't think she would actually leave us for two years. The first year we looked everywhere for her except the closest Institute which was fucking stupid of us. Without Clary I went back to my old self but I wasn't really thinking about anything like before. I kept Aline around and I regretted it but I doubted that I was ever going to see her again so I went with it. Of course that night that I went out to Pandemonium instead of staying in with Aline, she had to come back into my life and her brother just had to make an appearance. But I was secretly happy that Clary was back because I felt better than I had in the last two years and I wasn't as mopey as before. Of course I had to deal with Aline and I would, but I had to see who this boyfriend of Clary's was and how she could love someone other than me.

We arrived in front of Taki's and waited for her friends to show up. After a few minutes I heard the growl of motorcycles and watched as four people showed up. They cut the ignition off and walked towards us. I recognized Rachel getting off hers and walking towards Clary to hand her a bag. Clary stepped away from Magnus and slipped on her weapons belt and grabbed her roller blades. Three guys walked towards us all dressed similar. One guy walked forward to stand next to Clary to help her get her belt on properly so I assumed that he was the boyfriend. He had hair that was almost as blonde as mine and sky blue eyes. The two other guys were standing near Rachel looking at us, seeming to size us up. One had dark brown hair with brown eyes while the other had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Alright guys, now before we go introductions; gang, this is Isabelle or Izzy, Alexander or Alec, Magnus, Simon or Si, and that is Jace. Guys, this is Ricky, Mark, Aaron and you guys already met Rachel. Now let's go roller skating." Clary said pointing to everybody.

"Woah, that's the High Warlock, Clary, how do you know him?" Ricky asked.

"Well he's dating Alec, and he took my memory away from me." She said giving Magnus a dirty look.

"I thought we were over this darling. I've apologized like thirty times already!" Magnus sighed.

"Oh I know, just remember I'm still pissed about it while we are playing."

So his name was Aaron and Ricky was the boy that told me about them. Well at least now I knew all of their names and I didn't have to think hard to remember them. When Clary introduced me the guys looked at me as if they wanted to murder me. Aaron actually looked like he could be a match for me but that was impossible. Ricky and Mark just looked like they would have fun ticking me off. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be an unforgiveable one.

_A/N: That took longer than I thought to write but I am glad that I finished it though. Alright, I know you are all excited about roller skating but I decided to give it a chapter all on its own so you'll have to wait! Review it up!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: alright guys I am so sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story! It's been a very busy week for me but I will try to update it sooner now! On with the story!_

Clary:

It was a bit awkward that Jace had come along and that I had Aaron with us but I wasn't going to let that ruin my fun time. Besides I had all my old friends back and I felt better knowing that they weren't all that mad at me for leaving either. I led the group into Central Park with Aaron on my right side with his arm slung around my neck. I stopped in the middle of the park and turned to face the group.

"Magnus, would you like to do the honors of making our skating rink?" I asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask doll, it's been a while since I made a rink." He said.

He walked past me and his fingers glowed blue as he touched the ground. I walked over to a nearby tree and put a glamour on it so only people of the Shadow world could see what we were doing. I turned around and saw that Central Park was transformed into a skating rink complete with strobeing lights and music blaring from the trees.

"Really, is the music really that necessary?" I asked him.

"Of course the music is necessary! It sets the mood for the game and you know I like dancing. You've been to my parties." He told me with a hand on his hip.

"Well that's true. All right gang, suit up and we'll hit the skate rink! I'll explain the rules for the game on the rink." I said raising my voice.

I slipped on my blue roller skates and headed onto the rink and started rolling around. I was making a turn when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Jace. He had a wide grin on his face and I could feel my heart beat faster at that smile. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work, in fact it made my heart beat even faster. I turned around and skated away from him to where the others were waiting.

"All right guys, you remember how to play; there are two teams in this case we will do Institute against Institute. The object is to beat everybody on the other team by knocking them out of the rink. If only the one team is left, that team will duel each other to see who is the winner; but if you are on opposite teams the two will duel to see who is the winner. Since we have downworlders with us, Magnus and Simon will be referees which makes the stakes a bit unfair so then Rachel and Mark will referee as well to make it fair. Everyone understood?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head with a yes and I smiled widely, "Alright then, let the game begin!" I shouted.

I grabbed a knife and sword from my belt and got ready to face Alec, Izzy and Jace. Ricky and Aaron were in similar poses to me and were waiting for the others to attack. I saw the others revolutionizing around us and I got tired of waiting so I sped forward and made an arc at Izzy's side. She pulled her whip out and tried to wrap it around my sword but I came in close to her grab it from her. I whipped it at her and it wrapped around her body. She tried to reach for something near her ankle but ended up falling on the ground with a squeal. I dragged her towards the edge of the rink and pushed her out.

"Izzy's out!" I heard Simon yell.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the rink to see that Alec and Ricky were both circling each other. They both had a loaded bow in their hand, but I could see that one of their hands were inching towards the swords in their sheaths on their thighs. Alec lifted his bow and made to aim at Ricky's side but Ricky slid to the left and the arrow whizzed past his head and landed on the grass somewhere. Ricky dropped his bow and took his sword out to hit Alec on his side. His sword was met with Alec's quickly and they both sparred back and forth. Alec finally found an opening in his defense and went low to sweep one of his feet and Ricky fell off of his skates to the ground. Alec started to nudge him towards the edge of the rink and onto the grass. Ricky saw the edge approaching and jumped up on his feet only to fall back down. As Ricky was falling towards the edge he grabbed onto Alec's arm and they both fell to the edge of the rink and on top of each other.

"Alec and Ricky are out! Two birds in one stone!" Rachel yelled.

"I think you are being a bit optimistic about this even though you are refereeing." I told her.

"Hey, you can never be too peppy about anything. All the little things in life count."

I started to laugh and saw that Aaron and Jace were dueling.

_A/N: okay I was going to stop there but the chapter seemed even much shorter even if I did decide to stop there so I will continue on!_

Jace:

Aaron and I were circling each other with both of our weapons brandished trying to find an opening. Aaron was looking me up and down like he was sizing me up and I started to do the same thing to, but for a different reason. I couldn't believe that Clary would go to a guy like this. I mean he looks like he doesn't even love her or care for her, I thought.

"How could you cheat on Clary?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I mean I would never do anything to hurt her but this wasn't supposed to happen." I said with a sigh.

"So, you're saying it was an accident that she found you in bed with a slut? The same one that you're still with now?"

"I can't explain it! I don't even want to be with her anymore but every time I'm near her, I just forget that I want to end it; I don't even like her."

"I see wekk you figure yourself out and stay away from Clary, you have no idea how much you've hurt her and I don't want to see her like that again." He told me.

"You sound more like a protective brother than boyfriend. I mean do you even love her like that?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I see her as a sister and I know that she sees me like a brother, but we're trying; do _you _still love her?"

"I'm still in love with her. Every minute I spend awake I am always thinking about her and how I majorly screwed up. I am miserable without her and I want her back even though it would be a miracle if she ever decided to take me back. I'm sure she hates me for what I did to her, and the angel knows I deserve to be miserable."

"Well, I can tell you this, it _will _take a long time before she even considers taking you back. You weren't there when we had to put her together after you broke her." He said,

"Wait a minute, why are you letting me talk about getting back together with her when she is your girlfriend? If I were you I would be beating the shit out of the dude that broke my girls heart."

"It's like I told you before but apparently, you aren't that good at listening. I think of her as a sister now. Sure before when we first started dating I thought of her as a boyfriend should think of his girlfriend, but now I don't, I think of her as another sister. Besides, I could tell that she is still in love with you, so there really was no point in me trying to make her forget about you. I can see why she likes you anyways; you have a certain charm that would only appeal to her and I can't match that so I'm going to help you win her back."

"Um, okay, thanks. But I highly doubt that she will take me back, even if you do help."

"Oh, trust me, she'll take you back." And with that he rushed forward at me with his sword.

I raised my sword in time to block his strike to my side and swiped my leg at his to make him fall. He rolled backwards to avoid my swipe and I sped forward to thrust at him. We exchanged a few more swipes and thrusts when I saw an opening on his left. I feigned to the right and went to his left while he tried to block his right side. I hit his side with the flat if my blade and he fell to the ground. He tried to get back up but I started to nudge him towards the side. He got to his feet but before he could stand up, I pushed him backwards and he went to the sidelines. I turned around back to the rink to see that there was only one other player; Clary.

_A/N: Okay, that's good enough for now, sorry for the wait guys, but I will try to update a bit sooner nowadays. Review it up guys._


End file.
